There's a whole universe out there: The rewrite
by WomanofMystery
Summary: A RoswellDark AngelThe Tribe crossover. What if Amber and the others weren't the only ones heading to the mall in the first episode? Would the presence of others in the tribe change anything or would everything turn out exactly the same?


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Some of you might remember that a couple of years ago I posted my very first fanfiction here which was also called 'There's a whole universe out there'. Sadly I got writer's block and although I did my best to carry on with the story because I had a lot of ideas for it I was eventually forced to give up. That broke my heart because it was the first story I'd done and I'm still hopeful that I'll be able to go back to it and finish thestory one day. This is not going to have the same plotlines as that story but it is another Roswell/Dark Angel/ The Tribe crossover and I'm going to include as many of my original characters and locations as possible so I thought I'd give it the same title.

**DISCLAIMER: **The Tribe belongs to Cloud 9 and Roswell and Dark Angel belong to the networks that created them and not to me. So any characters, dialogue, locations etc taken from the three shows are not mine. The only thing I can lay claim to right now is Lily.

As far as Roswell is concerned everything in series 1 has happened but none of series 2 so Alex is still alive(yay!) and Tess may or may not be evil. I don't think you really need to have watched Roswell to understand this story, Isabel; Max; Michael and Tess are teenage aliens, Alex; Liz; Maria and Kyle know about them. That's it really but if there's anything that doesn't make sense let me know. :-).

In Dark Angel this is set before the start of series 1. The Transgenics were raised in Manticore, escaped from there as kids and have been on the run ever since. Lily is the youngest of her Unit and she's 16, Zack and Tinga have just turned 20 and Max, Brin and the others are somewhere in between age wise.

This happens in the very first episode of the Tribe. And I know that the Tribe was filmed in New Zealandbut as far as I remember it was never mentioned exactly where they were supposed to be, they were just in a big city _somewhere_. It could have been in America.

**THERE'S A WHOLE UNIVERSE OUT THERE.**

_CHAPTER 1._

Lily glances around herself yet again as she prepares to make a dash across the road. Part of her couldn't believe that she was this worried about being seen by other kids, none of them older than her and none of them Transgenic. But the rest of her accepted how dangerous those 'kids' could be in this new world. Especially now they've formed themselves into tribes. Most of them reminded Lily of herself and her siblings the day they chased –and killed- the convict in the woods. Wild, vicious, more like animals than humans. If she were attacked by enough of them even her Transgenic gifts wouldn't save her. They'd rip her apart.

The road is littered with debris of various kinds and smeared with filth but there's no sign of anything living. There are tall buildings all around her, useless now, and empty windows stare down on the Transgenic like sightless eyes.

Lily shivers slightly and is unable to shake the thought that someone is watching her even though she's used all her senses and can't locate anyone nearby.

She's aiming to get to the Phoenix mall, she'd seen it on an earlier sweep of this Sector and had yet to find anything more secure looking. It was as good a place as any to stay while she gathered enough supplies to leave the city again and make a new start out in the countryside somewhere. Maybe now Manticore was gone Zack would let her know where her siblings were.

The sound of a police-car siren makes her freeze and she presses herself into the shadows of a building until the noise has faded away before sprinting across the road.

The Locos are on the move again. Time to get off the streets.

Max looks around the side of the building to check there's no one nearby then glances back at the others.

Isabel is sat on a box, her head resting on one hand. Her long blond hair that's she's always been so proud of is scraped back into an untidy ponytail and her clothes are dirty. None of them are any better but he'd become so used to his sister looking perfectly turned out that her current appearance is still a surprise to him. Kyle and Alex are leaning against the wall not far from Isabel talking quietly but both keeping an eye on the street at the same time. Kyle has accepted that Max and the other three are aliens and seems to have no problem with it but it's clear he doesn't like having to follow Max's lead. Max believes that Kyle still resents him for how things ended between him and Liz. Liz. Max's attention, never far from her in any case, turns back to Liz. She's huddled with Maria with her arm around her best friend. Both girls look scared and more than a little overwhelmed. Maria's lost weight and always seems to look on the verge of tears. Her mother was the only family she had apart from a cousin she hadn't seen in years and losing her hit Maria hard. Michael had moaned to Max that once they were at the evacuation camp Maria would start trying to talk him into giving their relationship another try but that seems to be the last thing on her mind these days. Michael actually appears a little hurt by that.

Max suppresses a sigh as he looks at Liz. She looks tired and she's lost weight too but she's still the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He wants to be with her so badly that it's like a constant ache in his chest but, like Maria, romantic relationships seem to be the last thing on her mind. Not that long ago Max had thought, hoped, that the two of them were going to spend the rest of their lives together. That had been before Tess, before destiny, before the Virus. After everything that had happened at Eagle Rock and afterwards Liz had made plans to spend the summer with her aunt before her father became one of the first people affected by the Virus and she stayed in Roswell to help her mother look after him. Even after everything that has happened in the months since then it still hurts that she was prepared to spend the summer thousands of miles away from him with barely a goodbye.

Max takes another glance out at the street and sees Michael and Tess carefully making their way towards him. Michael thought they were being followed and he and Tess had doubled back to try and find out for sure.

"Well?" Isabel asks, standing up and moving to join them.

"Yeah we saw someone. A blond girl. She didn't try anything, just stayed where she was for ages." Michael answers.

"Did she see you?" Max asks.

"No, I mind warped her into thinking the street was empty but I think she sensed me. She kept glancing around like she was trying to find us." Tess tells him.

"So you think maybe she's an alien?" Kyle asks.

"There's something different about her. People can't normally sense when I'm using my powers on them." The blond alien replies.

A police siren cuts through the air and they all freeze. It's the Locos. The Roswell gang has only been in the city for two days but they've heard of the Locos. One of the biggest tribes in the city gangs of them patrol the streets on rollerblades looking for kids to steal from or take as slaves. Riding in the police car is the evil Zoot and his 'queen' the tiny, dark skinned Ebony whom. If the rumours are true, is just as vicious as Zoot if not worse.

Everyone sighs in relief as the siren fades into the distance.

"The Locos are on the move again. Time to get off the streets." Michael says grimly.

The streets are completely deserted as Lily moves through them. Not surprising, as most people don't risk being outside in broad daylight. The Phoenix mall is just up ahead so all Lily has to do now is find a way to sneak inside.

As she passes the remains of a chemist Lily hesitates. Should she look for some Triptophan? No, she's ok. Kids looted the shops and houses when they first came back to the city but an herbal food supplement didn't get much interest. Lily already has enough for at least six months. She nods and carries on walking.

There are other people nearby. A group of them, eight. Four guys and four girls judging by the sound of their footsteps. They're moving slowly like they're trying to make sure no one spots them. Not Locos then. Or Demon Dogs for that matter. They're going the same way as Lily though, almost as if they're trailing her. Why?

The footsteps have stopped and the feeling of being watched is strong again. Lily backs further into the shadows between two buildings and waits to see what these other kids are up to.

"The girl's just up ahead. She's hiding between two buildings, I think she's waiting for us." Michael reports as he rejoins the others after scouting on ahead.

"So? There's only one of her." Kyle shrugs.

"But if she's an alien then we don't know what her powers are." Tess tells him.

"Our mother said that we have enemies here on earth, she could have friends nearby." Isabel says.

"You guys keep walking, make sure she sees you. I'll circle around and go at her from behind." Michael says. "Can you make sure she doesn't know I'm there?" He asks Tess.

"Yes but you'll have to move quickly. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it for." She replies.

"Michael, just be careful. If anyone sees you using your powers everyone in the city could know about us before long." Max warns.

"I know what I'm doing Maxwell." Michael responds curtly. He glances at Maria as if expecting her to add her own warnings but she merely looks calmly back at him.

"How much further is this place you found?" Tess asks Kyle once Michael has gone and the rest of them have started walking again.

"The Phoenix mall? Not far." He answers.

"Are you sure we'll be safe staying somewhere that obvious?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, the walls are thick, there only seems to be one main entrance and it doesn't look like anyone's been there for a while." Kyle assures her.

They fall silent as they carry on walking, all of them looking out for this mysterious blond girl.

Lily spots the group immediately as they round the corner and start walking up the road towards her. Four girls and three guys, none of them older than her. Where's the fourth guy? She hadn't heard him break away from the group. They look nervous but they don't seem to be taking great care to stay out of sight. Fools. It'd serve them right if the Locos picked them up.

As they draw level with Lily one of them, a petite blond girl with long curly hair, suddenly turns her head and looks directly at her. As Lily recoils slightly in surprise she's aware of a presence right behind her and whirls to face the threat. It's a guy with shaggy brown hair, about her age but quite a bit bigger. As he makes a grab for her Lily dodges to the side then grabs the back of his shirt and shoves him hard enough to leave him sprawling in the road. She's more angry that she didn't sense him than anything else.

"Michael!" A tall blond girl cries as the rest of the group hurry to join their friend.

They help him up then turn to stare at Lily who drops into a defensive crouch, her arms held up in front of her with her hands balled into fists.

"So what's the plan? You lot hold me down while the guys take it in turns to have a bit of fun with me? A nice little gang-bang? You'll have to find someone else because I'm _really_ not into that sort of thing." She sneers at them.

"We're not going to hurt you, I'm sorry if you were scared." A muscular black haired guy says seriously.

"Do I _look_ scared?" Lily snaps.

"We thought you were following us. We were just trying to find out why." A short girl with long dark hair speaks up.

"I was here first. _You_ were following _me_. I'm guessing it was one of you who was watching me earlier as well." Lily says coldly.

"We're just trying to get to the Phoenix mall." The tall blond girl says just as coldly.

"No, you're not! That's where _I'm_ going, it's _my_ place!" Lily protests at once.

"How do you figure that?" A brown haired guy asks.

"I'm headed there now and I got here first which means I found the mall first. It's mine!" Lily splutters.

"It's a big place, there'll be enough room for all of us." The guy says.

"Do I look like the sharing type to you?" Lily demands.

Shouts and screams suddenly come from the next street.

"We need to get out of here. Let's just get to the mall, we can sort everything out then." The black haired guy says.

The others nod and start walking towards the mall again. The small blond girl is pretty much the only one who spares Lily more than a glance. She smiles at her apologetically.

"Aww, _hell_." Lily mutters as she realises she's going to have to go along with them at least for the moment.

Refusing to trail behind them like some lost puppy-dog Lily pushes her way to the front of the group and strides on ahead. They reach the mall quickly and Lily leads the way to the car park.

"This looks more like a car park than a mall, did you get lost?" Michael asks caustically from behind her.

"There's always an entrance to a shopping centre from the car park, moron. How do you think the customers used to get from their cars to the shops?" Lily sneers, glancing back at him in disgust.

There's a snort of laughter from the brown haired guy and giggles from a couple of the girls.

The door into the mall is easy to find and Lily pulls it open soundlessly.

"Welcome to the Phoenix mall." The brown haired guy murmurs as they all go inside.

Let me know what you think guys!


End file.
